clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
Cadence is a DJ and a dancer in Club Penguin. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Dance Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". She also owns a purple puffle named Lolz, who was first meetable during the Puffle Party 2011. Like other mascots, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out free backgrounds. She has also made the game Dance Contest during the Dance-A-Thon. She is the only penguin except Stompin' Bob that can equip two hand items: her wristbands and her boombox/golden microphone. In February of 2012, Cadence revealed her love for fashion and clothes, in which she introduced the Fashion Show party at the Gift Shop. She organized the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam with her friends Rocky and CeCe in July 2012. In February 2013, she will be the party organizer for the Hollywood Party, and helped in filming Penguin High 3. She shows up in Dance Contest. When she asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to expert mode. Appearances *Dance-A-Thon *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (also constructions) *Hollywood Party (party didn't start yet) Appearances in the Club Penguin Animated Shorts Series Cadence sings in The Party Starts Now where she's the DJ of the Night Club and rooftop, and dances with other penguins, along with some of the Club Penguin mascots. She appears again in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, as a ghost, in which she dances with other ghosts. Cadence's most recent appearance was skating and singing in Cool In The Cold. Future appearances will be Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) and other songs. Plush Toy Club Penguin released a plush toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. One can buy the plush toy at Target, Wal-Mart, Toys R Us and Zellers (Canada). Dance moves *"Thriller" move. *"Headphone" move. *"Airplane" move. *"Breakdancer" move. *"Penguin Slide" move. *"Coffee Dance" move. Other Names Cadence got many other names. They're: *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance *CJ Master Quotes . Trivia *Cadence's favorite move is the breakdance. *She and PH are the only known penguins to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. **In the February 2013 Penguin Style catalog, however, penguins were able to buy eyes with lashes and make-up. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in all capital letters (e.g.: Let's DANCE!). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *Cadence sometimes mentions her igloo, although she does not have a public igloo. *According to the "Secrets" section in issue #312 of The Penguin Times, Cadence is friends with Franky. This has also been proven in the Club Penguin Magazine comic "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle". *Cadence first appearance was in the "in-focus" section in issue #152. *In issue #351 of The Club Penguin Times, she appears in her own section called "Ask Cadence" for the upcoming Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *She is the third mascot to be in an Club Penguin video, though it's a music video. *Cadence, along with the Penguin Band, were the easiest to meet mascots at The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam considering the fact all you had to do was wait a specific time limit for their appearance on any server, at any time. *According to the Yearbook 2011-2012, she is most likely to start a scene. *She seems to like sugar, since she continuously screams "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" or "ICE CREAM" OR "SUGAR RUSH!". *She loves to dance with penguins. *She is one of the main characters in Dancing with Cadence. *Cadence is voiced by Malinda Shehik in the Club Penguin Animated Shorts. *Cadence has bad grammar, because she has a "modern influence". *Franky is her inspiration. *She has many different types of music she likes, that she can't choose a favorite. Her known interests are Rock, Indie, Hip Hop, Country, Dance, Dubstep, and JPop. *She writes songs when she gets brain freezes. *In Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), she wears a grey and purple t-shirt. Gallery See also *Famous Penguin *Dance Contest *Dance Club *Lolz Sources and References Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Lolz Category:Cadence Background Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:2009 Category:Game Day! Characters Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Jam Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Hollywood Party Category:2013